Distress at every corner
by wtrbender
Summary: This story takes place after the gang has gotten Appa back and are continuing their preparing Aang for the battle with Fire Lord Ozai.Also Zuko is starting to see who really cares for him in the bleak life he lives.Some kataang, with a twisted form of zut
1. Zuko and Uncle

Zuko and Uncle

Uncle sighed, "Zuko, I refuse to continue these pointless lightning bending lessons with you. You cannot concentrate unless you are able to separate your chi's energy. You need to let go of your worry to capture the avatar."

"I can't do that uncle," Zuko yelled, stopping in mid-kick to face his Uncle. "My honor relies on capturing that airbender. I refuse to give up!" Zuko walked up to his Uncle and couldn't believe what he was saying. _Does he really think I am going to drop my 3-year search and just give up!_

"Ozai will never let you back into the fire nation except as a prisoner! That is the only reason he sent Azula to capture us! I know my brother, Zuko; he is unforgiving and will only trust Azula to the throne. He sees himself in her. No matter what you think, he will not give you your honor back!" Uncle glared at Zuko trying to get the point across to his stubborn nephew.

Zuko had never seen Uncle like this. He was always so caring. Now he looked so serious and concerned. Then, a thought came to him that he didn't want to let himself believe. _What if Uncle is right? Father sent me away and sent Azula out to hunt us down like traitors. Uncle stayed with me, even in my banishment._ "**NOOOOOOOO!**" Zuko screamed out to the vast ocean; only realizing it was said out loud when Uncle came and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. The rest of the crew was playing a game of Pi shou and enjoying not being constantly criticized by Zuko.

Zuko loved his father, but realized that the only one that truly cared for him was Uncle. He snubbed Uncle's hand off his shoulder and went to the middle of the deck and started throwing out random flames in every direction. He felt this was the only way to let out the rage that was now building up inside of him. Not directed at the avatar, but at his father.

"I want you to come inside and have some tea with me Zuko. You will find it can be most relaxing." Uncle claimed as he half opened the door leading to the main room inside the boat. He watched Zuko for a few minutes and then went in, hoping Zuko would soon tire and join him.

After a few hours, Zuko came in to find his Uncle had joined the on-going game of Pie shou. Uncle heard him and turned to look at his stubborn nephew. "So," he started, "have you blown off enough steam to join us? I still stand on my offer to make you some tea."

"I'm not playing that stupid game and NO I don't want any tea! I'm going to bed and I want to be left alone.

"Suit yourself. But I want you to think about what I have told you today." Uncle got that look in his eye again that meant he was serious.

Zuko stared at the ceiling for a long time. He could make out the crew having a quiet music night and Uncle was singing his seasons song. He wondered if he would ever be as peaceful as his Uncle was. He seemed to not have a care in the world. He turned toward the fire nation flag hanging next to his cot. Normally when he looked at the flag, he imagined the honor he would restore by bringing the avatar to his father. Yet, for some reason, tonight he thought only of what Uncle had told him. He rolled over and drifted into a deep sleep.


	2. Frustration

Frustration

"Ok Aang, focus."

"I am. I'm just really frustrated. I mean the Fire Lord is OBVIOUSLY a firebender and I can't even make a leaf catch fire without it hurting someone! All the teachers we found didn't work. Who else is there to teach me?"

Sensing the frustration in Aang's voice, Katara put down the water dome she was in the middle of teaching him and went over to comfort him. "I'm sure we'll find another teacher Aang. You just can't give up hope, that's all."

"I guess you're right Katara. Hey Sokka! How are you doing on cleaning Momo and Oppa?"

"Well, I have one thing to say, winged-lemurs do NOT like water." He nodded towards Momo who was high up in the tallest tree and probably wasn't planning on coming down anytime soon. Sokka had given up a while ago trying to get him down. He was now fishing in the stream that supplied the river with water; bored because he hadn't gotten a single bite.

"I'm sure Oppa appreciated the bath, didn't he Sokka?" Aang questioned as he looked at Sokka with an eyebrow up. "I'm sure all the sand is out of his fur?" He saw Sokka trying to pretend he had a fish.

"Oh, um, yeah. He's clean. Clean as a whistle, yessurree." Sokka looked over at Katara and Aang and saw them with their hands on their hips. Obviously they did not believe him.

"I'll go check." Katara stated as she walked over to where Oppa was drifting on his back. He was obviously enjoying the water compared to the desert. Katara noticed he wasn't wet on the side out of the water. _ A sure sign that he was just washed._ Katara bended some water in the shape of a comb and started to brush the bison of the sand.

Aang noticed what Katara was doing and went over to give her a hand. Momo had come down from the tree and was now eating a fish he had caught from the stream.

"Hey! No fair! I have been here fishing for how long, and you just fly down and scoop one out of the water! Humph." He glared at him and put his pole where Momo had gotten his fish; still not even a nibble.

Momo just looked at him, and continued with his fish.

Toph was on the rocks by the edge of the water, practicing her bending. She wanted to be ready for the lesson she and Aang had later that day. She had heard Sokka's griping about the fish and decided to frustrate him more. She walked into the water and sensed the vibration of a fish landing on the bottom of the river. She encased it with a dome of hardened mud and raised it to the surface. "Sokka look what I caught!"

"What is that, a ball of mud? Wow," Sokka went back to fishing.

"No," cried Toph. "It's a fish!"

"What? All I see is a big ball of mud. Are you blind?" Sokka felt a bit uncomfortable with that last phrase. "Sorry about that." _It's still just a ball of mud._

"Whatever." Toph looked a bit offended and yet like she really didn't care. She grabbed the fish and went over to Sokka, hearing his mumbling. She hit him with a pebble, and when he turned around hit him with the fish. "Told ya it was a fish!" She smiled and went back to practicing.

---Back to Aang and Katara---

"Katara, I'm going to go see how Sokka and Toph are doing."

"Ok. I'll finish Appa"

Aang waded over to the other side of the river. He saw Toph earthbending and Sokka hopping and dancing like a maniac.

"Look Aang I caught a fish!"

"Sure you did Sokka, good job." Sokka was unaware he had witnessed the entire thing. He walked up to Toph wanting to get away from the slap-happy, singing, dancing Sokka.

"What do you want Twinkle-toes? Ready for today's lesson?"

"Yeah, I'm ready."


End file.
